Sahabat Pena
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Berawal dari surat yang salah alamat, Byakuran dan Irie berkenalan. Berawal dari surat yang salah alamat, mereka menjadi sahabat. Tanpa mengenal wajah dan rupa, hanya nama dan apa yang tertulis di atas kertas


Sahabat Pena

A KHR Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Speak / underline sentence = kata-kata dalam surat

Summary : Berawal dari surat yang salah alamat, Byakuran dan Irie saling berkenalan. Berawal dari surat yang salah alamat, mereka menjadi sahabat. Tanpa mengenal wajah dan rupa, hanya nama dan apa yang tertulis di atas kertas.

Dibuat dalam rangka hari persahabatan

Dedicated to all of my friends. Especially, My Sista, Beenbin, and Shi-chan.

I Love you, all! Hope we could be friend forever.

Let's Enjoy!

Ini dia rumah baru Byakuran, besar, megah, dan berasitektur barat. Dia baru saja pindah kemari bersama beberapa temannya, ataukah lebih tepat disebut pembantu? Entahlah. Yang jelas dia menyukai rumah barunya.

"Byakuran-sama," panggil Kikyo, salah satu dari teman, merangkap sekretaris, -nya.

Byakuran yang setengah jalan menuju lantai atas, masih berada di tengah-tengah tangga, menunduk ke bawah, menatap Kikyo yang berjalan menyusul Byakuran. Di tangan pria berambut panjang itu terdapat seamplop surat.

"Saya menemukan benda ini di kotak surat, sebaiknya dibuang atau dikirim ke tujuan sebenarnya? Ini salah alamat sepertinya," jelas Kikyo.

"O-ho?" Byakuran menatap surat itu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Berikan padaku saja, sepertinya lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang," katanya sambil mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Kikyo. "Sekarang kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu,Kikyo!"

"Hai, Byakuran-sama," kata Kikyo formal, kemudian berlalu.

Setelah Kikyo pergi, Byakuran kembali menapak tangga, menuju kamarnya berada. Dalam perjalanan itu tak sekalipun dia melepaskan pandangan dari surat di tangannya. Barulah ketika sampai di kamar, dan sudah menutup pintunya, Byakuran membuka surat tersebut, surat dimana di depan amplopnya tertulis nama sebenarnya dari si penerima surat, G.

_Dear G_, adalah kata-kata pembuka dalam surat tersebut.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Mungkin pertanyaan ini terdengar basi, tapi aku suka menanyakannya._

Byakuran mendudukkan dirinya di kursi putar di depan meja komputernya, dan mulai bertopang dagu. Di atas mejanya terdapat sebungkus marshmallow kesukaannya.

_Ngomong-ngomong sudah lama sekali ya sejak kita berdua bertatap muka, sudah lebih dari dua tahun sejak kau pindah ke rumah ala barat itu, dan kita hanya berkomunikasi lewat surat seperti ini saja selama dua tahun tersebut. Kapan kau akan pulang kemari dan mengunjungi sahabatmu yang kesepian ini, hei?_

_Ada kabar buruk, kemarin kakiku terkilir saat bermain baseball dengan Ugetsu dan Daemon. Ugetsu benar-benar jago memainkan permainan ini. Dan kabar baiknya adalah aku tak perlu masuk sekolah selama seminggu karena cedera ini._

_Mungkin hanya itu. Sekarang giliranmu menceritakan tentang dirimu minggu ini._

_Semoga kau sehat selalu._

_Best Regards, Giotto._

"Biasa saja ternyata," komentar Byakuran datar. "Kupikir karena surat, di zaman seperti ini, bakalan ada yang menarik," keluhnya kecewa. "Sebaiknya aku menulis surat balasan mengatakan kalau pemilik sebelumnya, si G atau siapalah itu sudah pindah," gumamnya sambil memutar kursi, kemudian mengambil sehelai kertas dan sebuah pensil, lalu mulai menulis.

# # #

"Sho-chan! Sho-chan!" suara kakak perempuan dari Irie Shoichi menggema di seluruh rumah.

Shoichi yang sedang bermain dengan komputernya terpaksa mengangkat wajah dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Ada apa, Nee-chan?" tanyanya balas berteriak.

"Tolong periksa kotak suratnya ya! Ibu bilang dia sedang menunggu kiriman!" jawab kakaknya.

Shoichi menghela nafas. Mau tak mau dia harus menuruti perkataan kakaknya, jadi dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar. Saat melewati ruang keluarga, diliriknya kakaknya yang sedang melihat acara televise kesukaanny, membuat Shoichi sekali lagi menghela nafas. Susahnya jadi anak bungsu.

Shoichi membuka kotak surat, ada beberapa surat dan sebuah paket besar disana. Pertama, diambilnya paket besar tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di lantai, setengah berpikir bahwa inilah kiriman yang ditunggu ibunya. Kemudian dia mengambil suratnya, kebanyakan ditujukan untuk ibu dan kakaknya, tapi yang satu lagi ditujukan untuk Giotto.

"Siapa Giotto?" batin Shoichi.

Dibaliknya surat tersebut untuk melihat siapa pengirimnya. Byakuran? Siapa lagi itu Byakuran. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Shoichi memutuskan untuk mengirim kembali surat tersebut pada pengirimnya sambil menyertakan surat keterangan salah alamat.

Diangkutnya semua benda-benda yang tadinya berada di dalam kotak surat ke dalam rumah. Meletakkan semua yang berkaitan dengan kakak dan ibunya di meja ruang keluarga.

"Kak, paket dan suratnya kuletakkan dimeja. Jangan sampai lupa," tegur Shoichi.

"Iya, nanti akan kupastikan," gumam kakaknya.

Mendengarnya, membuat Shoichi sekali lagi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku mau kembali ke kamar. Jangan menggangguku lagi ya!"

"Iya, iya," kata kakaknya, suaranya sedikit diwarnai kegusaran.

Walaupun Shoichi sudah berumur dua puluh-an, anak bangku kuliahan, dia tetap saja anak bungsu. Sho-chan yang tidak mungkin bisa membantah kakak dan ibunya. Jadi, daripada kena omelan kakaknya, Soichi segera kembali ke kamar, dengan seamplop surat dari Byakuran di tangannya.

# # #

_Kepada Byakuran-san,_

_Perkenalkan, saya Irie Shoichi. Surat yang Anda kirimkan pada seseorang bernama Giotto sepertinya salah alamat, tak ada yang bernama Giotto tinggal disekitar tempat ini. Jadi, saya kirimkan kembali surat milik anda._

_Sekian,_

_Irie Shoichi._

"Hee?" ucap Byakuran. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat membaca surat singkat yang dikirim oleh Shoichi. Tak pernah dia sangka bahwa keadaan akan jadi menarik begini. Segera saja dia menjulurkan tangan mencari-cari kertas surat di atas meja, tapi ketika dia tak mendapati apa-apa, dia baru ingat kalau dirinya kehabisan kertas surat.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" serunya memanggil Kikyo.

Dapat didengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuju kamar Byakuran. Tapi begitu muncul di depan pintu kamar Byakuran, yang muncul bukan Kikyo melainkan dua orang penghuni lain rumah tersebut, Zakuro dan Bluebell.

"Ada apa, Byakuran-sama?" tanya keduanya berbarengan. Kemudian saling menatap dengan berang. Ckck, hubungan keduanya memang buruk. Byakuran saja sampai bertopang dagu dan memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan sehari-hari keduanya, tentunya tanpa disadari kedua orang itu.

Zakuro lah yang lebih dahulu memutus kontak mata diantara dirinya dan Bluebell. "Byakuran-sama ada keperluan apa?"

"Oh?" Byakuran sudah kembali memasang senyumnya. "Dimana Kikyo?" tanyanya.

"Belanja!" sahut Zakuro dan Bluebell berbarengan, dan mereka mulai saling melotot. Lagi.

"O-ho? Sayang sekali," ujar Byakuran sedih. Dia tak benar-benar sedih, hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan reaksi Bluebell dan Zakuro. Tapi kecewa? Jelas. Padahal dia ingin segera membalas surat dari Irie, dan mungkin dia akan menyelipkan hadiah di dalamnya.

_Ini akan menjadi korespodensi yang bagus_, batin Byakuran.

"Zakuro, Bluebeell," panggil Byakuran, pertengkaran berhenti sejenak. "Ada tidak salah satu dari kalian yang mau membelikanku kertas surat di toko terdekat?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" lagi-lagi berbarengan, jawaban yang sama dari Bluebell dan Zakuro. Dan lagi-lagi mereka saling berbalas pelototan.

Byakuran mengehela nafas. "Sudah, sudah," lerainya. "Lebih baik begini saja, Zakuro tolong belikan kertas surat, dan amplopnya tentu seja, di toko terdekat. Dan Bluebell, tolong ambilkan koleksiku di lantai bawah!"

"Baik," ujar Zakuro bersemangat. Ketika diliriknya Bluebell, gadis itu sedang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, kemudian berkata, "Zakuro no baka!" langsung saja membuat Zakuro geram.

# # #

Surat dari Byakuran datang lagi. Ini sudah hampir dua bulan sejak pertama kali dia dan Byakuran saling berkorespodensi. Dari setiap surat yang datang, Shoichi tahu bahwa Byakuran itu sepertinya tampan, pintar, dan penyuka marshmallow. Di setiap surat yang datang pun Byakuran pasti memberinya sebuah bunga yang dikeringkan sebagai hadiah, tapi yang paling sering dia kirimkan adalah bunga anemone.

"Surat dari dia lagi, Shoichi?" tanya Spanner, sahabat Shoichi di kampus.

Shoichi mendongak dari kertas yang sedang dibacanya. "Oh, Spanner? Benar, ini surat dari Byakuran-sama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm," Spanner hanya menggumam dan mengambil tempat duduk di bangku sebelah Shoichi, barulah memesan makanan pada ibu kantin. "Tidak apa memangnya terus berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak jelas begitu?"

"Tidak jelas bagaimana?" tanya Shoichi, nadanya seperti tidak terima. "Byakuran-sama itu sekarang juga sahabatku," katanya menegaskan.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu wajahnya, Shoichi."

Shoichi tersenyum. "Aku malah bersyukur tak tahu wajahnya. Aku cukup dengan kejujuran kata-kata Byakuran-sama di suratnya," ujarnya. "Tentang kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, kesukaannya terhadap marshmallow. Cukup bukan untuk memulai langkah sebagai sahabat?"

"Hmm? Menurutmu dia jujur?"

"Entahlah," jawab Shoichi sambil mengangkat bahu.

Makanan pesanan Spanner datang. Pemuda pirang ini adalah maniak Jepang, jadi kalau dia memesan Natto itu sama sekali tak mengherankan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau jujur pada Byakuran itu?"

Shoichi tampak merenung. "Entahlah juga. Aku hanya perlu mengatakan yang perlu kukatakan saja kan? Dia tahu soal kau, tahu soal kebiasaan sakit perutku saat gugup, tahu alamatku, tahu juga dimana kampusku. Bisa dikatakan teman tidak, Spanner?" saat Shoichi menoleh,Spanner sudah sibuk dengan beberapa mainan kepandaian dan nasi Natto-nya. Ah, kalau seperti ini Spanner tak akan bisa diganggu. Shoichi pun hanya bisa mengehela nafas melihatnya.

_Dear Byakuran-sama,_

_Hari ini,…._

# # #

"Tolong jangan membaca surat saat sarapan, Byakuran-sama," tegur Kikyo.

Pagi ini surat dari Shoichi datang lagi, dan langsung saja Byakuran membuka amplop dan membaca suratnya begitu benda itu jatuh ke tangannya.

"Oh-ho?" Byakuran tersenyum khas. "Maaf Kikyo, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera membaca surat dari Sho-chan," katanya beralasan. "Suratnya selalu menarik dan membuatku terhibur."

"Memangnya boleh bertukar surat dengan orang asing yang tidak anda kenal?" kata Kikyo dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Kikyo," Byakuran melipat suratnya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke amplop. "Aku mengenal Sho-chan kok. Aku tahu tentang keluarganya, sahabatnya, bahkan tentang sekolahnya." Setelah meletakkan surat nya di atas meja, Byakuran memulai sarapannya.

"Tapi, Byakuran-sama,…"

"Kikyo!" Byakuran memotong perkataan Kikyo. "Setelah ini susullah Zakuro dan Bluebell di kebun, dan petikkan sebuah anemone lagi untukku ya?"

Kikyo mengehela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, Byakuran bisa jadi sangat keras kepala. Ah,salah, dari dulu Byakuran memang selalu keras kepala. "Baiklah, Byakuran-sama."

"Dan satu lagi, Kikyo. Mesti kami tak pernah bertemu, tapi bagiku Sho-chan sudah seperti sahabat lho," kata Byakuran. "Lagipula karena kami tak pernah bertemu itulah Sho-chan menjadi sahabatku. Aku tak akan pernah canggung untuk menceritakan semua rahasiaku padanya. Aku percaya padanya."

"Terserah anda, Byakuran-sama," sepertinya Kikyo sudah menyerah.

Byakuran hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

_Dear Sho-chan,_

_Terima kasih untuk suratmu. Pagi saat menerima surat itu, aku,…._

# # #

Kita tak pernah bertemu,

Karena itu kita jadi sahabat. Karena itu kalian istimewa.

Seandainya kita bertemu suatu hari nanti,

Semoga kita tetap teman, yang bisa mengobrol tanpa kecanggungan.

Seandainya kita tak akan pernah bertemu sekali pun,

Setidaknya, semoga kita selalu berteman dan saling mengingat satu sama lain.

Dear all of you, My Friends

**O-W-A-R-I**

**A/N : Sebuah fic penutup akhir tahun sekaligus fic untuk memeriahkan hari persahabatan.**

**Mungkin kisah ini berkesan aneh atau bagaimana, jadi saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada semua yang telah membaca cerita ini.**

**Decembre, 31****st**** 2010**


End file.
